ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah 10: Plan to Eradicate the Segurason
is an upcoming special by Solo. Plot We see a car get thrown across the screen. The camera pans over to see a robot. Noah as Diamondhead runs in and punches the robot down. He morphs his hand into a blade and tried to stab the robot. The robot dodged and shot a laser at Noah, but Noah deflected it. The deflected beam sliced off the robot's head. The robot exploded. (Noah): Another satisfied customer. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Oh crap! I'm late for the new "Ghost Adventures"! Noah transformed into Bullet and flew away swiftly. BACK AT NOAH'S HOUSE. (Noah): Holy crap that was a creepy one. Suddenly, there was a large earthquake. Noah fell. He got up. (Noah): What the HFIL? There was another earthquake. Noah ran out of the house. The sky turned purple and there was purple gas everywhere. Noah started coughing. (Noah): I-I can't breathe! *Cough* *Cough* Noah transformed. (Noah): Upgrade! Noah morphed into a car and drove off. He drove to Jack and Erika's house. He morphed back into his normal shape and knocked on the door. Jack opened it. (Jack): Oh man! I can't breathe! Jack absorbed the ground. (Jack): That's way better. Erika put a mana bubble around her head and walked outside. (Erika): What's with the air today? (Noah): I dunno. We need to go check it out. Noah morphed into a car again. Jack and Erika got in. Noah sped off into the city. Every other car on the streets were sitting still. The people inside were unconscious. Noah and Co. keep going until they saw Kierra on the ground. (Noah): Kierra! Erika got out and dragged Kierra in. (Jack): She must've inhaled the poison in the air. (Erika): She'll be okay. Wait, she's waking up! (Kierra): Ugh. What's going on? (Jack): Something's poisoning the air. We're trying to find out what. Noah drove on until he saw something on the top of a building. Everyone got out and Noah reverted back. (Kierra): What is it? (Noah): A Destron Gas generator. (Jack): Destron Gas? (Noah): It's a poisonous gas. If we don't destroy that thing, everyone on Earth will be dead in less than three hours! Noah transformed into Neo. (Erika): So let's destroy this thing. Noah shot a giant energy beam at it. After the smoke cleared, the machine was still intact. (Noah): What the? (???): Your pitiful power isn't enough to destroy that machine. Everyone turned around. It was Vilgax! (Everyone): Vilgax!? (Vilgax): Did you miss me? (Noah): I thought you were trapped in the future! (Vilgax): Please. I'm too important to be gone forever! Vilgax shot an eye beam at Noah. Erika put a shield on him. Erika was suddenly knocked down. It was Aggregor! (Erika): Aggregor! I thought he was drained and in the Null Void! Just then, Eon and Gizmo appeared. (Jack): Gizmo!? (Kierra): Eon!? (Gizmo): Heh heh heh. (Noah): But...but I killed you! Gizmo shot a laser at Noah. Noah absorbed it and shot it back. Eon blasted the blast. What a blast. (Jack): I'm totally confused. Eon shot a time ray at Jack. It destroyed his second skin. Jack fell to the ground and started coughing. He quickly absorbed the building to protect himself from the Destron Gas. Jack morphed his hand into a sword and tried to hit Eon, but Eon dodged. Noah then came and shot Eon in the back. (Noah): Team work, FTW. Gizmo morphed onto a nearby helicopter and rammed into Noah. Kierra levitated Gizmo off the helicopter and slammed him into a building. (Erika): WhattheHFILWhattheHFILWhattheHFIL (Noah): Control yourselves! We can figure out what they're doing here later. TBC... Category:Noah 10 Category:Movies Category:Specials